


Forever Yours

by TheMaskedMun



Series: Fellby's Past [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, before everything goes to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Grillby had never been one for relationships nor did he pay anyone any particular attention but that all changed when his eyes met hers.this happens during sometime between Adult Life &  War and After War, please read from the beginning to fully understand, yes I get that their short hence why this part is longer.





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

> because why not focus on Fellby for once-  
> I like the idea Grillby was a biker dude before the war-
> 
> Fellby is like 22  
> and Lydia is 23

Lydia had been dragged out by some of her friends to Vouge's bar where Grillby worked as the bartender granted Grillby had never been one for relationships nor did he pay anyone any particular attention but that all changed when his eyes met hers, her green eyes with white hair with green ends showing her soul trait as kindness, the sudden wave in front of his hand from a blue fired elemental caused him to snap back to reality. "Focus on Work Grillby" the female elemental who was called Lilian, Lily for short and was Vouge's wife and a waitress at the bar.

"sorry Lily" Grillby mutters his purple fire flickering in slight embarrassment, earning a laugh from Lily as they walked away to continue their own work as Lydia walks over to the bar managing to get away from her drunk friends who were now flirting with equally drunk people. "something you need?" Grillby asks calmly only for Lydia to shake her head with a small smile. "no not really, I caught you looking at me and figured I'd say hi so hi" that caused him to chuckle a little. "hi..." he replies with earning a giggle.

"not even going to tell me your name?" Lydia asks before grillby could even say another word she spoke again. "I'm Lydia....your Grillby right?" she asks earning a nod from him. "I saw you with other bikers and you got quite the reputation" she says quietly. "I put that behind me, I made pretty damn bad choices" Grillby shrugs as Lydia listened. "Well I'm not one to judge really everyone makes bad choices one way or another so thats perfectly normal" her tone was one of understanding and kindness, one that he felt drawn to. The two talked for hours only the only time Lydia and Grillby stopped talking was when he served other patrons of the bar right up til closing time, Lydia was kind enough to exchange numbers with him before going home. "so who was that Grillby" sudden child like voice sounded causing him to roll his eyes and look down at a young yellow, fire elemental called Fuku. "a friend" he says bluntly crossing his arms only for Fuku to giggle. "more like your girlfriend" she teased before running off. "lil brat! get back here!" he chases after Fuku while both Vouge and Lilian watched in complete amusement at the two. Ever since the two hired Grillby and helped him get back onto his feet they noticed, him becoming more social and much less aggressive towards everyone now that he was a friend perhaps things would far more brighter for him.


	2. A day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Lydia and Fellby spend a day together getting to know more about each other.

Vouge had given Grillby the day off from work, when usually he would insist on missing out on a day off to work or to babysit Fuku but instead he took the day off to spend time with Lydia, he just couldn't seem to get his mind off her ever since she introduced herself to him in the bar a week ago which only felt like yesterday to him, sure they both worked and texted sometimes called to keep in touch with each other, while scrolling through his phone's contacts stopping at Lydia's name and presses the dial button he was...nervous? giddy? both? he didn't know something about Lydia made him feel fuzzy like one does with a crush.

Grillby was brought back from his thoughts when Lydia answered the phone. "Hello? Grillby?" admittingly he didn't expect her to pick up but he was glad she did. "h-hey Lydia" oh god he sounded like a school boy trying to talk to the most popular girl in the entire school. "well hey was that all your calling me up for to say hi?" Lydia says jokingly. "no I was wondering if you would uuh...." he was sure Lydia would laugh at his embarrassment if she wasn't such a kind soul. "if your not working that is to spend a day together you know....just us" there was a short stretch of silence before Lydia answered. "sure I don't have work today either so we can hang out today....I'll come by the bar and wait for you in a couple minutes" before grillby could say another word Lydia hangs up.

After a few minutes Grillby was up and dressed now outside waiting for Lydia to meet him, after a minute she walks up to Grillby smiling. "sorry I'm a little late Grillby I had to figure out what looked decent" she says sheepishly earning a small smile from him. "It's fine as long as your here now its alright" he shrugs, as the time passes Lydia and Grillby had spent the day doing well what people would do when hanging out such as going to get coffee and overall spend time talking to each other. The two now sat on a hill a few blocks away from the park, looking up at the setting sun enjoying the peacefulness of how quiet things have gotten. "you know...." Lydia began causing Grillby to glance at her. "I had fun today, more so then I usually would then with my other friends" she hums out before continuing as Grillby listened. "my friends would always talk about you know girl stuff, like dream boy.....going out on dates and stuff but with you it was a nice change" she blinks. "oh god Im sorry I've been rambling haven't I?" Grillby chuckles softly. "its fine, it's nice to hear you ramble really better then listening to my friends go on about drugs or who they're gonna steal from....or what chick their going to fuck.....tch...." he shook his head. "so we both basically have friends who rather talk about things we don't care about huh" Lydia smiles a little before laying down to look at the sky. "hey.....Grillby did you ever have any family?" Lydia Asks quietly wondering if it was a good idea to ask such a personal question. "I....did...." Grillby frowns softly laying down next to Lydia. "I had parents....a twin sister....a younger sister and a younger brother....but it wasn't a happy and loving family to say the least...." he went silent for a minute before speaking again. "what about you?...." he asks only to earn a small sigh from Lydia. "I had a father and a brother....my mother died giving birth to my brother...but then again my mother wasn't the nicest person really....." she smiles a little. "so we both had mother who were complete bitches...." Grillby says with a hint of bitterness in his tone as Lydia nods in agreement. "yea....we did....what made you leave your family Grillby was your mother that bad?...." she asks. "....I don't want to talk about it....." he mutters out as he sits up. "thats ok you dont have to talk about if you dont want to...its gettin late anyway we should head home" she says as she stands dusting her clothes before holding a hand out to Grillby. "I didn't even notice it getting dark" Grillby jokes out gently taking Lydia's hand allowing her to pull him up. The two walked down the hill in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company as the stars littered the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't upload this yesterday cause well mood drop hit me hard.
> 
> that and im sorry if this sucks.


	3. One week later Lydia's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia never felt this way before towards anyone but with the purple flamed Elemental things felt different more right to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow coming up with an idea for this chapter took a lot longer then expected  
> focusing more on Lydia

Lydia sat at home with her little brother Michael as their dad was at work and school was cancelled due to someone setting the building on fire, meaning she had to babysit her brother. "so you and that fire elemental huh?" that caught her attention. "what about Grillby?....have you been looking through my phone again!?" she asks earning a snicker from her brother. "maaaybe" her brother shrugs amused at how Lydia reacted to his question. "anyway so you two like a thing its obvious by the texts you like each other" he shrugs causing Lydia to shake her head. "no we're not a "thing" we're just friends and we're still getting to know each other" she huffs out irritated.

Then again Lydia hadn't felt this way about someone since her ex boyfriend Jared when she was 16 yet there way something about the purple fire elemental that just made her happy despite him having a record for trouble yet unlike Jared who ended up in jail for drug trafficking and murder, Grillby was actually doing good and turning his life around, Granted her and the elemental didn't have much in common but they did end up with pretty horrible mothers but she didn't pry any further then that for the sake of the others comfort. "Lydia....hey Lyd!" she blinks as her brother waves a hand in front of her face. "huh what?" she asks earning a small huff from Michael. "you were daydreaming again is about your fiery boooyfriend?" he asks grinning.

"ugh your unbelievable!" Lydia yells her face going red with embarrassment, did Grillby even like her more then a friends? sure she's heard about soulmates but she was a little sceptical about meeting someone you'd fall head over heels for.....yet perhaps it was possible to do so hence why she has this annoying crush on the fire elemental who works as a bartender in Vouge's bar, his dark purple fire.....woah ok maybe she was crushing on him a bit more then she would like to admit.

After a few hours Lydia's father coming home and her cooking dinner for all of them, since her dad was usually far to tired to cook anything, she sat in her room on her phone talking to her friend Lola about well typical girl things which in all honesty bored her to death, then she remember's about another common thing that her and Grillby shared....their friends were always interested in typical things, drugs, sex and the whole Rock N Roll as well as other stereotypical things, but those topics didn't interest her or the bartender.

After bidding her friend Lola a goodnight she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling letting out a quiet sigh before falling asleep a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly I got fanart of Lydia which makes me super happy
> 
> http://wolff-warrior.tumblr.com/post/172907734751/this-is-lydia-the-masked-mun-s-oc-she-is-sooo
> 
> https://twitter.com/DoritoQueenie/status/984570691184836609
> 
> the second on my friend did send to my private acc on twitter  
> please dont follow it....its for mutual's only....
> 
> also sorry if this is short Im still suffering writer block
> 
> Lydia's dad: 59  
> Lydia: 23  
> Lydia's brother Michael: 17
> 
> Lydia and Michael are 6? years apart


	4. One Week Later Grillby's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow coming up with a chapter for this fic took far to long so I'm sorry for that life's been pretty hectic and well writers block sucks

Grillby sat on a motorbike with his friends that are other bikers, it had been a week since he spent a entire day with Lydia and since then his mind often wondered to the white hair and green eyed human, his thoughts were interrupted by fingers clicking in front of him causing him to blink. "earth to ol lover boy are you with us pal?" a voice sounded, Grillby swatted the hand away rolling his eyes. "shut it Jared, I aint no lover boy" he huffs out unamused. "pah yea right Grillby your head over heels for her, ol Jay saw you and that chick together all day a week ago" another one of Grillby's friends chirp out amusement in their tone.

The purple flamed elemental could only roll his eyes at his friend, he couldn't help but feel slightly protective over Lydia knowing from first hand experience on how dangerous his friends can be when they don't get their way. "what's your point Lucas" he growls out his flames flickering aggressively, he had always been the protective one when it came to his genuinely care's about, the sudden aggressiveness caused the one called Lucas to hold their hands up in defence. "whoa chill man my point is that you two kind of compliment each other" well that caused Grillby to raise a brow at his friend, how could he and Lydia compliment each other? She was kind and caring and he was.....aggressive and dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start to get to the whole romance part soon I promise its best for chemistry to build even if its like soulmates and that.

**Author's Note:**

> yup its short because I only came up with Lydia today and I'm not good with backstories
> 
> Lydia ref:  
> http://the-masked-mun.tumblr.com/post/172380631679/because-no-one-really-comes-up-with-stuff-for
> 
> yes my shitty cartoonish style is shite.


End file.
